MacGyver's Daughter
by eclaregurl
Summary: Bet you didn't know MacGyver had a daughter or a wife for a short while. That fine not many did. It was a secret he kept to keep her safe. He left her with friends. Now nearly nineteen years later something doesnt seem right. A flashback story goes now and then each chapter.


**(A\N: Hey back again with another new story (sorry)! This idea came to me one day. It's about like the title says MacGyver's daughter. Now I'm going to be a bit cruel and not tell you specific details however if you have seen or read any part of the Harry Potter stories you should have some idea of who I maybe talking about at different times. By the third chapter you should have a very good idea of who everyone is and what role they play in this story. I did do some research to find that these details match up. Anyway I have stalled long enough its the moment of truth. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any part of MacGyver or Harry Potter or any of the characters.)**

May 1998

MacGyver knocked on his boss and best friend, Pete's door. "Come in!" Pete called.

"I need vacation, Pete," were the first words out of his mouth as he entered the room.

Pete chuckled, "Well, I agree, but I never thought you would say it."

"Pete this is serious. I have to visit some friends, in England. I've got a bad feeling," Mac pleaded with his friend.

Pete turned serious and concerned, "These wouldn't be the friends you left a two month old girl with about nineteen years ago is it?"

"The very same," Mac nodded.

"Then what are you still doing here? Why didn't you call from the airport? Go I'll take care of everything! Go make sure everything is okay," Pete said practically pushing MacGyver out his door.

"Thanks, Pete," Mac said with a small smile before running to the elevator.

_I was married for a short time almost twenty years ago. Had a beautiful wife for a little over a year. Not many people know about my yearlong marriage, probably because I don't tell many people about it. See she died, well more like she was killed by someone in her world she had brought me into. But I loved her world. Now, when she was killed, I didn't know how to protect our two month old daughter, my little girl. I left her with the most normal protective people I knew. A couple of dentists. They send me her progress, she is very smart. I visit every once in a while, so she knows me but as her parent's friend not her father. A short while before she turned twelve they were proud, I was terrified. She had gotten a letter inviting her to the very school that would teach her what to do in her mother's world. I never told them of her mother's world so I can't blame them. That was almost eight years ago._

_***Flashback***_

_**November 1979**_

_**She was crying again. Mac looked down at his precious baby girl, wrapped tightly in a blanket, in his arms. Mac began rocking her and whispering, "Shh, my Baby Jeanie. I know you want your mommy, I do too. How do you explain to a two month old that her mommy can't feed her because we can't get her back?"**_

_**A voice from in front of them spoke, "We are here to recognize the life of Jean Elizabeth MacGyver. Her husband would like to say a few things."**_

_**A slightly heavy set, five months pregnant redheaded woman next to him gently caught his arm before he stood, "Would you like me to hold her while you go up there, Mac?"**_

_**Mac smiled at her, "You are such a good friend to us. I know you and Jean were close. Thanks, but I really want to keep her close right now."**_

"_**I understand," the woman smiled and nodded. As Mac walked closer to the front, he heard his friend's two year old twin redheaded boys start fidgeting. Mac chuckled softly as he heard the twin's mother's stern voice, "Boys, sit still! Sweetie, yes you, will you come switch places with one of them. That's right now you go sit by your father." She looked up at Mac, who had finally made it to the front, she mouthed 'sorry'.**_

_**Mac couldn't help but smile at her, "This woman here in front with her wonderfully troublemaking boys and her husband, they have always been there for us: me, Jeanie, and our daughter. And I know that her and Jeanie go way back, so I don't think Jeanie would mind a small disruption from them." Mac smiled again and cleared his throat cuddling his daughter closer, "Thank you all for being here. It means a lot to us. You know my wife," he glanced at the five little boys in the front row unsure how to phrase his next words, "You know what happened to her. That, that creature taking her life. Leaving her baby and me to live without her. We hope he is taken care of soon. Anyway, what can I say about my wife? I love her, I always will. I know to her you all were family. Thanks again for being here." Mac wiped a tear from his eye as he rocked baby Jeanie and returned to his seat.**_

_**Soon the service ended. Mac was placing his daughter in her car seat he noticed his redheaded friend buckle her last son in and make her way over to his car. "Mac," she began, "You know if you two ever need anything you can just ask us right?"**_

_**Mac nodded as he faced her, "I know, but- but, I'm sorry. This will be the last time you see us. You are family to me, but right now I want her as far away from her mother's world as I can get her. Even if that means I take her back home to America. I can't protect her from things here. Believe me this is the last thing I wanted to do, but what if he comes back and kills her? I'm sorry I can't lose her too. So this is goodbye."**_

_**She sighed clearly upset, "There is no way I can change your mind? Will you both ever come back?"**_

"_**Not until he is stopped," Mac wrapped her in a quick hug, "Goodbye." Before he could change his mind he jumped in his car and drove off.**_

_***End Flashback***_

_**(A\N: So what did you think? Any ideas of who I have brought into the story? Tell me what you think will happen next! Or just anything I live any kind of feedback. :) )**_


End file.
